Introduction (Quake)
Introduction 'is the starting area of Quake. This level is a hub level, made only to link to other levels. It is an experimental concept which allows the player to select the Episode and Difficulty through in-game navigation, rather than the traditional splash screen. In this hub, the player selects a difficulty and level by going through corridors to the area they wish. The Easy selection is a clean and simple hallway, the Normal selection is a more menacing metallic bridge over muddy water, and the Hard selection is a broken bridge over a pool of Lava. The Episode entrances are designed to reflect the nature of the dimension they lead into. The entrance to the Shareware episode, The Doomed Dimension, is a simple idBase-themed room. A dark and sinister Wizard-themed hallway leads into The Realm of Black Magic. A bizarre walkway over Lava, bearing the distinguishable characteristics of the Runic style, leads towards The Netherworld. An eerie room, an example of Elder World architecture holds the slipgate to The Elder World. Finally, a hidden final passage leads deep below the hub, to Shub-Niggurath's Pit where the game's final battle takes place. This means that this level has parts of all themes which is stored in a seperate .wad file, meaning it could technically be considered to have its own theme (though as this would be the only level of that theme, it would be rather redundant). The player will return to this room to select another episode after they beat an episode. The entrances to completed episodes will be sealed off and will not available for playing until a New Game is started. This level does not have a specific level type, as many different textures are used in an attempt to show the capabilities of the engine. Quick Level Completion *Choose your difficulty (If this is the first time you are on the map). *Choose the episode you wish to play. *When all four episodes are done, go down the stairs to the exit to the final level. Walkthrough Welcome to Quake! You have two weapons at your disposal when the game starts. The 'Axe ' and the 'Shotgun. The Axe ' is melee, while the 'Shotgun is ranged. Select your Difficulty ' via walking through one of three corridors into the [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporters ']] at the end, marked from left to right - Easy (for rookies), Medium (For beginners and trainers), and Hard (For experienced players). The three different levels change the number and type of enemies encountered. On the Hard passageway there is a [[Lava |'Lava ']] pit to jump over. Once you chose your difficulty, you must choose the episode you wish to play. From left to right the [[Slipgate|'Slipgates ']] are 'The Doomed Dimension,' The Realm of Black Magic', The Netherworld, and The Elder World. Once all four episodes are completed a new passageway will open in the ground leading to Shub-Niggurath's Pit, where Shub-Niggurath awaits you. [[Nightmare |'Nightmare ']] skill (Made for the most elite, thus must be hidden so newbies don't stumble into it) is found by going down the passageway of''' The Elder World' until you get to a pool of 'Water. Dive in the pool but keep to the side you jumped off of. Sliding against that edge, keep going until you fall to a pair of wooden beams. Walk on the wooden beams over to another passageway leading to a 'Teleporter '''that has a red fluid in the middle instead of brown. Shoot the 'Button nearby to get a message telling you that The Well of Wishes awaits you in [[E2M3: The Crypt of Decay|'The Crypt of Decay']]. When you cross through that you shall enter [[Nightmare |'Nightmare ']] mode. [[Nightmare |'Nightmare ']] mode uses the same monsters as Hard, but makes them move and fire faster. Glitches *Entering the Teleporter to Shub-Niggurath's Pit "from below" will send you to the console since this particular Teleporter lacks a corresponding Level Exit. Deathmatch Differences *'25 Health '''in Easy corridor *'25 Health in Normal corridor *[[15 Health|'''15 Health]], Nailgun, and Nails '''in Hard corridor *Shells to left of 'Slipgate '''to [[Episode 1: The Doomed Dimension|'Episode 1]], and a Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''to the right *Grenade Launcher in corridor to '''Episode 2 *'Rockets '''to left of 'Slipgate to [[Episode 2: The Realm of Black Magic|'''Episode 2]], and Yellow Armor to the right *'Rocket Launcher '''in corridor to [[Episode 3: The Netherworld|'Episode 3']] *'2 Rockets, '''2 Cells, and a Thunderbolt 'at 'Slipgate 'to [[Episode 3: The Netherworld|'Episode 3]] *'Red Armor '''at back of 'Water to [[Episode 4: The Elder World|'''Episode 4]] *'Super Nailgun '''at 'Slipgate to '''Episode 4 *'Nails '''in middle of room of [[Episode 4: The Elder World|'Episode 4']] *'Nightmare Teleporter leads to 'Teleporter '''to [[Shub-Niggurath's Pit|'Shub-Niggurath's Pit]] *A Teleporter '''leading back to Episode 4 corridor, Cells and 'Rockets '''to right of 'Teleporter 'to 'Shub-Niggurath's Pit, and a [[ Quad Damage|'Quad Damage']] to the left *[[Nails|'Nails']], [[Shells|'Shells']], and 100 Health 'on stairs to 'Shub-Niggurath's Pit Spawn Locations *Right of the starting pad *In the Easy corridor *By the Episode 1 Slipgate *In the 'Episode 2 '''corridor *In the 'Episode 3 'corridor *In the 'Episode 4 'corridor Trivia *According to John Carmack, id Software received a money offer from an early Internet company to insert a sponsored advertisement in this level, but id Software decided not to just on basis of it being ‘tacky.’ post by John Carmack where he stated, ‘''We had a pretty good money offer to put a sponsored add ''sic in the Quake 1 entry level. We decided not to just on the basis of it being tacky, which was for the best, considering the company (some random early internet company) dissapeared sic into obscurity.''’ Beta *The Well of Wishes is located in this map instead of E2M3: The Crypt of Decay. The hint located next to Nightmare was made to explain this change to those who had played Beta3. References Category:Quake levels